


Nice

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: The day after a big K/S date, Spock and McCoy meet. Inspired by the date that ended with my first adult kiss.





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Note:  
> For my partner, the marvelous One, who really did this research.

"So, Spock--?"   
  
"So...what?"  
  
The irritation produced by the combination of the Human phrase and Vulcan delivery was not lost on either man. Before McCoy could translate irritation into eloquence, Spock spoke again.  
  
"I assume you are referring to my recent social engagement with Jim."  
  
"Yes, Spock! That's _just_ what it is I'm referrin' to. Jeez."  
  
"It was...nice."  
  
"Nice? You had what can only be described as a 'big date' with your...boyfriend, our friend, our captain...and all you can say is 'nice'?! For goodness' sake, Spock, you even met the man's mentor--"  
  
"I must agree with you, Doctor. And therefore, I must interrupt. Nice is an oversimplification. Late last night, while I knew Jim was occupied by his conversation with you, I took the opportunity to access the ship's thesaurus..."  
  
"I don't believe this. But why am I not surprised--?"  
  
"According to the computer, my most recent encounter with Jim was admirable, agreeable, amiable, approved, attractive, becoming, charming, commendable, considerate, cordial, courteous, cultured, decorous, delightful, ducky, favorable, friendly, gasser, genial, gentle, good, gracious, groovy, helpful, hunky-dory, ingratiating, inviting, kind, kindly, likable, lovely, neato, nifty, obliging, peachy, phat, pleasant, pleasurable, polite, prepossessing, seemly, simpatico, superior, swell, unpresumptuous, welcome, well-mannered, winning, and winsome."  
  
"Ducky?"  
  
"I was puzzled as well, Doctor. I have heard Humans refer to the consumption of ducks as pleasant. Other than that, I am unclear as to the reason for its inclusion here."  
  
"I...I needa go lie down, now."  
  
"Good afternoon, Doctor. Be well."  
  
As the Sickbay doors shushed shut behind the doctor, Jim emerged from his office. His sheepish expression testified to his embarrassment at his awkward position. Still, he felt that the good doctor should have thought to check his own office. Especially before questioning their first officer about his love life.  
  
The Vulcan motioned to him, and the Human moved into Spock's arms. They held each other lightly for a minute.  
  
"Was our date really all those things, Spock?"  
  
"All those, and more, James. And so are you."  
  
The kiss they shared warmed both men for the rest of the shift.

  
  
**Mycroft Holmes**  
  
January 26 2004 / 3 Shevat 5764  



End file.
